Stole Beer from a Golfer
Stole Beer from a Golfer is the title of the seventh episode of Season 1 of My Name is Earl. Earl attempts to help Scott get over his preoccupation with golf, an obsession caused when he and Randy started fixing Scott's golf game to get free beer. But after becoming so thoroughly entangled in Scott's personal life that he drives Randy away, Earl realizes that he may be the one with the obsession. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realized I had to change. So I made a list of all the bad things I've done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Randy gets excited when an advertisement for the Camden County Fair airs on television. Earl explains that every year Randy gets very excited by the Fair, and this year he was especially eager because the Fair had the car from Smokey and the Bandit. Earl agrees to take Randy after crossing something off his List. Randy encourages him to do an easy one before the lines for the World's Smallest Giant get too long, and they agree to do #139: "Stole Beer from a Golfer". Earl remembers back seven months when playing Chance with some friends at the Country Club he lost a lot of money, but a golfer, Scott, who treated everyone in the bar to a free beer after scoring a hole in one gave him an idea; if he and Randy made sure that Scott always got holes in one, he would always buy them beer. So, the brothers started fixing Scott's games in their favor. Before long he earned the course record, and even started buying Earl and Randy big lunches. However, things went awry when Randy started bragging to everyone at the Crab Shack, and they all wanted a piece of the action. They all went to celebrate Scott's wins, and he started to suspect something. The Country Club stopped letting anyone in, and the dream was over. Earl realized that all he had to do was buy Scott some beers and he would be able to cross him off the list. Earl went to see Scott and explained what had happened. He brought the golfer several packs of beer and told him to open his trunk so he could put the beer in and cross him off the list. However, Earl learnt that Scott had lost everything because of what he had done; after becoming obsessed with trying to get his good game back he lost focus at his fancy job, and so in turn also lost his apartment, leaving him to live in his car. He half-heartedly told Earl to cross him off the list, and thanked him for telling him the truth. Earl realized that Scott was still unhappy, and decided to help him get his job back. Earl went to Scott's former boss and explained the situation, and managed to talk the man into letting Scott have his job back. Scott was overjoyed, and said that if he just had his girlfriend back everything would be perfect. Earl learnt that Scott's girlfriend, Tess, had been pushed away by Scott's golf obsession, and so Earl said he would help get her back. As a sign of his new lease of life, Scott burnt his golf clubs in front of Tess and showed her that he would no longer put golf ahead of her. He said that he missed her, and she admitted that she missed him to, and agreed to take him back. Scott moved back into their apartment and everything appeared to be back to normal for him. However, Earl soon learnt that Scott and Tess' former dog, Poochie, was put up for adoption by Tess after she had no time to look after him, taking two jobs to pay the rent when Scott moved out. Earl unhappily went to try to get the dog back. However, Randy was less than happy that once more they had to delay going to the fair, something the two of them had done since they were children. Earl told Randy to stop moaning about the fair and help out with the List, because they might get things done faster that way. Earl finished talking to Scott and Tess then got back to his car and found that Randy had gone, but taken the keys. Scott gave Earl a ride to the fair, but Randy was not there. Earl realized he had done the same as Scott in terms of becoming obsessed with his List. Earl went back to the Motel room and waited all night for Randy, but he never showed up. Earl decided to go to the hospital, and a nurse said that Randy had been in to sell some blood for a bus ticket. He then went to the bus station where an attendant remembered selling Randy a ticket to Hagerstown. Earl took a bus to Hagerstown, but saw an opposing one going back to Camden County with Randy on it. Both brothers told the drivers to stop, and Earl discovered that Randy had gone to get Poochie back to help Earl with his List. He said that he should have supported Earl before, and was sorry for what he said. However, Earl realized that it was he who had been wrong and decided to add a new item to his list; #260: "Neglected Randy". He planned never to cross it off as he could never fully make up for it. Earl suggested getting on the bus Randy had been on to go to the last few hours of the fair, but it pulled away before they could do so. Randy said that it was alright and that they could go next year. Earl thought that he had to make it up to Randy somehow, and so convinced the owners of the fair to rent them the car from "Smokey and the Bandit" for the day. Randy was overwhelmed, and jumped in the driver's seat and sped away into the sunset. Notes Flashbacks * A flashback shows Earl and Randy fixing Scott's golf games, and Scott buying them free things. * A flashback shows that Scott pushed Tess away through his golfing obsession. List * Earl completes the following items on his list in this episode: **- #139 Stole Beer from a Golfer * Earl adds the following item to his list in this episode: **- #260 Neglected Randy Featured music * "Everybody's Talkin'" by Harry Nilsson * "Can't You See" by Marshall Tucker Band * "East Bound and Down" by Jerry Reed * "Open Arms" by Journey Memorable quotes * Earl Hickey: Randy, I can’t enjoy myself at the fair unless I cross something off. * Randy Hickey: All right, so take something easy, not the deaf girl that’s gonna take forever. * Scott: Tess kept begging me to take her to Colonial Williamsburg, but when we broke up did she go? No, she went to Ozzfest and churned some guy's butter. * Scott's Boss: So wait a minute. You made him think he was great at golf just to get free beer? * Earl Hickey: Yes we did. * Scott's Boss: (Laughing) Unbelievable * Earl Hickey: Will you take him back? * Scott's Boss: (Still laughing) Sure I'll take him back, just for the jokes alone. * Earl Hickey: Sorry buddy, we can't go to the fair just yet. * Scott: You're gonna find poochie! * Randy Hickey: (Mouthed to Scott and Tess) I hate you! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Guest starring * Johnny Galecki as Scott * Kristina Hayes as Tess * Raymond Ma as Scott's Ex-Boss * David Reivers as Tess's Neighbor * Jill Benjamin as Nurse * Art Frankel as Old Man Category:Episodes 107